Conventional musical instruments are provided as either stationary objects or portable devices carried by a user. A user may play a conventional instrument, for example, by pressing keys, plucking strings, etc. Musical instruments have well-established utility in entertainment and artistic pursuits. There is a need for a new type of musical instruments that can provide enhanced entertainment opportunities for individuals and groups of people.